Worlds Aparts! The Kitsune pony
by AliceGold
Summary: When Creme Chocola' arrives from a diffrent world she has to cope with being turned into a pony. She makes friends and foes and she travels and learns about this world. Base in the country United Manedom west of Equestria.
1. A new world

A young yellow earth pony rushes though the ponies and slams open a door into a clinic "Dr Herb quick it's an emergency!" she cries,

"Lemon Sparks, What happened?" An older earth pony with green fur says rushing into the room,

"I don't know I found this pony collapsed in a ditch outside my house" She says looking at the white Kitsune pony worryingly

"Place her on the bed; I'll have a look at her" He says walking over to a free bed, Lemon Sparks places her onto the bed and looks over to Dr Herb who starts to examine her. "Well she seems to fine but I'll keep an eye on her. Meanwhile why don't you go home?" He says not wanted to make her stay. Lemon spark agrees reluctantly to go home but insist he tell her when she wakes up. Dr Herb gives a small laugh and turn to the collapsed pony "That pony never stops dose she? Meanwhile I'm surprised at a Kitsune being in this part of the world? You must have come from very far away."

As he turns he hears a murmur as she starts to come around and he asks her how she is. The white pony looks at him for a bit before answering him,

"Huh, a pony that talks?" she says tilting her head

"Well your one to talk, do your type normally not talk to each other." He huffs and shows her a mirror,

"Huh me? But I'm not… Ah! I'm…a….po…pony or am I a Fox….how?" She panics

"You must be suffering from something after all, does your head hurt? And what's your name?" He asks worryingly,

":…..No, I feel fine….. as for my name I'm not 100% sure.." She says thinking really hard.

"Amnesia huh and looks like a major one too, wait here for a second, Ah my name Dr Herb, You're in the clinic of Coltdon" He says going off into another room. The white pony looks around and jumps out of the bed and heads towards the door.

"Well I'm not going to just lie around; I need to find out what happened. Walking with four legs is harder than it looks." She says wobbling a little.

Outside there are lots of ponies of different shape and sized walking around minding their own business, Birds can be heard chirping though the crowd. Oddly she thought it looked like London but didn't know what London even was so went with it being her home town before this.

"Hey you're Awake! I told Dr Herb to get me. I'm the one who found you and my names Lemon Sparks!" Lemon Sparks says spotting her and running to her, the white pony steps back a bit

"…Hello… Thank you for helping me. Do you think you could show me where I was found?" she asks wanting to know if there was anything there of hers that will help. Lemon Sparks nods and quickly walks in the direction.

"Here you are. You made a hole in the ground and everything!" She says overly happy, The white pony look and is shocked

"It's a crater not a hole!" She shouts looking downwards to see if she can even see the centre,

"I guess, so I never got your name?" She asks moving topics

"Well… I kinda don't remember," the white pony blushes and looks away

"Well then I'll name you! Your cutie mark is a chocolate egg so how about Crème Chocola'!" Lemon Sparks says looking at the white ponies cutie mark

"Crème Chocola'? That's kinda…. Unique" the white pony says not really liking the name

"But it suits you and after all Kitsune ponies such as yourself are rare" She complains

"I'm a Kisune pony? Sorry but my mines pretty black on pony types…"

"Your worst then I thought, Kitsune ponies living in the colder regions of the world. I'm an Earth pony which is a common race in United Manedom" Lemon Sparks explains just as Crème Chocola' was about to ask another question the sound of hooves made her look away. A set of ponies in silver amour came marching towards them.

"Excuse me; Are you the one responsible for this crater?" One of them asks in a firm voice

"She did it! Aren't we amazing!" Lemon says jumping happily

"The king requests your presence. This way" He turns and starts to walk, Crème Chocola' and Lemon sparks followed them.

"What's the king like?" Crème asks worryingly

"King RainStorm? He's really fierce at time but overall is an okay pony" Lemon piles happily.

They soon reach a large castle and make their way to the throne room where the king is waiting.

"Are these the ponies?" He asks standing from his throne

"Yes your majesty, they admitted to the crime" The Guard says saluting the king who looked more of a dragon than a pony

"He's a dragon not a pony?" Crème whispers to Lemon

"He's a Dragon pony there a legendary race of pony." She replies

"So dragons and Foxes are ponies? This place is odd" She rubs her head

"No silly they Hybrids that appeared over the history, you really are hurt aren't you?" she asked

"Silence, the Kitsune Follow!" The king ordered walking into another large room.

"May I how you came to be in that crater?" He asks looking at a glass stained window,

"Well your Majesty I'm not really sure, my memory is pretty hazy on everything…." She says not want to offend him,

"However you weren't a pony before this?"

"From what I seem to think so I don't think I was but how did you…?" she asks surprised, she didn't tell anyone about that thought

You have a different magical feel than ponies and I also know how it happened…" he says proudly "A large magic storm appeared last night, most likely a portal from a different world opened and for some reason you fell through it. What you are most likely doesn't exist in this world so it changed you into a pony?" he explains

"Is there any way back or to remain my memories" she asks

"Not sure, you'll most likely have to wait for another Magic Storm which can take month or years to happen." He thinks out loud. The thought of being here for years scared Crème Chocola' as she had nowhere to stay or any idea how to live in this world, the king sensed this and pulls out a letter "I'm curious about this as it the first time any pony had appeared from the Magic storm, normally it just junk and odd items. I'll arrange somewhere for you to stay. Guard!"

A guard came marching in and the king gives him a letter and tells to take it to Mrs roof who works at the real estate. The guard salutes him and marches out of the castle as Crème follows behind wondering where Lemon had got to.

The real estate was small and inside a pony was talking some ponies into buying a house.

"The King has asked me to give you this latter ma'am" The guard interpreted her sales pitch and hands her a letter,

"Ah let's see" She says opening the letter "Hm ah, I understand however we don't have many places available for a young pony so you'll have to take an Apartment. It's called Hey Dorms perfect for a new pony." She looks though her files and hands her the keys and makes her sign for the Apartment.

"Thank you, how do I get there?" Crème asks not knowing her way around the city,

"I will show you the way miss." The guard offers and the two say good bye and head to the apartments, The Hay Dorms where cute and Crème though she could get used to it, well not like she had much choice anyway.

"Here we are, I hope you get in this city soon. Goodbye I'm sure we'll meet each other again." He asks shaking her hoof and heading back to the castle. Crème Chocola' opens the door and wonders into her house.

The house wasn't much but it has the basics much to her relief. As she walked in a shooting pain hit her head and knocks her unconscious

* * *

Notes

United Mandom is west of Equestria and is smaller aswell, It is base of the UK if you couldn't tell and Coltdon is the pony version of London.

Magic storm cut open the fabiric of reality allowing thigns from other world to enter.

For more info on the ponies please visit the tumblr page:

Thank you for reading and pelase tell me what you think!


	2. Getting a Job

Crème looks around the purple hazed place she is in, a dream, she thinks as she looks around.

"You need to be louder!" a female voice complains. Crème feels she should know the voice but couldn't place it, from the haze a dark figure appears and Crème steps back

"Who are you" Crème asks flaring her tails. The dark figure doesn't answer and fades with the haze causing Crème to cough as the she breaths in the haze.

Crème wakes up from the floor of her home and rubs at her head. She looks over to the clock that says 8:00am and turns to leave the dorm. Outside the city was as busy as it was yesterday and Crème feels a bit overwhelmed but closes her door and sets out in search of food, Crème thinks she will have to find some way of getting money but has no clue on how currency worked or how to get a job...

She thinks about asking Lemon as she is the only pony she knows and the king will be busy. Not knowing where to find her she went back to the crater.

"Crème what are you doing here?" Lemons voice shoots though the silence.

"Well you're the only pony I know and I'm not 100% sure on how this world works..." Crème says looking at the ground.

"Oh your amnesia, I forgot it's really bad." Lemon says with a concerned look and explained the use of silver and gold bits "I work with my family at the lemon farm" she says at the end. Crème looks past the small house to see different fruit trees lined up.

"So how do you get jobs?" Crème asks

"well normally you go with whatever your cutie marks shows as that's what your good at" Lemon looks at Crème's cutie mark "but since you don't remember when or why you got yours we'll have to guess it has something to do with chocolate."

Lemon hand Crème directions to a chocolatier and says to check it out as she has to work today. Not knowing much about the city and Lemons map being hard to follow it Crème arrives at the chocolatier after 12 and is worn out. She sits outside the shop wondering if it's okay for her to go in when a blue pony who smells more of chocolate than the shop does comes out,

"May I help you?" He asks smiling "we're open is your wondering" he points to the shop and Crème feels her hunger setting in and realises she hasn't eaten anything after waking up in the hospital.

"I here because a friend said you might have a job..." Crème says hoping she wasn't being too rude and then her stomach growls and she turns red. The blue pony smiles a little more "Sure but first why don't you eat something, it's on Me." he says walking Crème into the shop. He set Crème down by a piano and a few minutes' later walks out with some chocolate cakes.

"Have you ever worked at a chocolatier before?" he asks

"I don't think so but my memory isn't very good lately" she said not wanting to tell him the full truth, he nods understandably,

"Well we do need a new waitress so I'll let you work here, where about do you live?"

"Hay dorms and it's not too far."

"Perfect then can u start tomorrow? It will be quiet so I can help you out easier. I'm torte bon-bon" he shakes her hoof

"Tomorrow great, I'm Crème Chocola' she says feeling a little better now she had a job, Crème happily eats the cake and heads back to her dorm.

In her house she found a letter of invention to a party with Lemons name on.

A party sounds like fun crème thinks placing the letter on her desk and starts getting ready for the party that night.


End file.
